


lollipop

by bokeae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual!Dan, Candy, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Mute!Phil, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, confident!dan, mentions of sex??, slutty!dan, sunshine!phil, teenage!phan, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeae/pseuds/bokeae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Dan's bisexual and slutty as fuck and Phil just wants his candy business to take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> slutty!Dan is low-key my favourite Dan tbh
> 
> and my tumblr is [@bokeae](http://bokeae.tumblr.com/) bc no I'm not desperate at all

Stereotypes. Dan hated them.

  
It was ironic as he lived up to his stereotype.

  
He drank tea, being a proud Britain.

  
He complained about the weather, being British.

  
He was a promiscuous little slut, being bisexual.

  
Chris found it funny, how he complained about stereotypes.

  
“Yah, says the one.” Chris rolled his eyes and scoffed.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan huffed, biting his scone. His attention was caught by the pretty boy looking him up and down. Dan winked, not being discreet at all.

  
The boy blushed and bit his bottom lip.

  
“You’re at a tea party. Drinking tea. Eating scones. Flirting with the dude behind me. Flirting with the girl who left five minutes ago.” Chris sighed.

“She left? Aw man, she was hot.” Dan complained, “Oh well.”

  
Chris rolled his eyes.

  
“This party sucks- I’m gonna go.”

  
“Your mum’s gonna skin you alive.”

  
“I’d rather be skinless than be here.” Chris said before standing up. “Wanna go and see who can steal the most flowers from Mrs Lester’s shop?”

  
“That sounds tempting but the pretty guy behind you is even more tempting.” Dan sighed.

  
Chris spared the guy behind him a glance before chuckling.

  
“I’ll make sure to embarrass him on my way out.”

  
And he did. And while he did, he found out his name was PJ and that he had the greenest eyes ever.

  
Dan rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
“Wow Chris, look at you being a big, big boy! Have fun sucking dick.”

  
“Dude.”

  
Dan simply wiggled his eyebrows before walking off.

  
Dan caught a girl eyeing him up a few weeks later- she sucked him off right after school.

  
At this point, he hated being called a ‘man whore.’

  
“Just call me a whore, fucking hell. No need to add ‘man’ in front of a word, my masculinity isn’t that fragile, Jesus.” Dan said when Trevor began poking fun.

  
Trevor shrugged.

  
A friendly face shuffled up to them both. Phil Lester.

  
Dan was concentrating on the box of lollies he clutched.

  
He even sticky taped a belt to the box- the belt went around his neck.

  
Trevor scoffed. Phil smiled and offered him a lolly. He turned to Dan and nodded his head towards the box. Dan laughed lightly.  
“I’m good Phil- or was your name Paul? Bill.” Dan snickered. Phil shook his head and held out a finger, indicating Dan was right with his first guess.

  
Dan chuckled at him.

  
Phil’s face fell, slightly- he turned back to Trevor.

  
“You starting a candy business, Lester?” He asked.

  
Phil nodded.

  
“A’ight.” Trevor took some liquorice.

  
Phil held out his hand, waiting for his money.

  
Trevor barked out a laugh.

  
“Don’t I get this for free? I’m like, your best friend.”

  
Phil cocked his head, as if to say ‘since when?’

  
Trevor eventually handed him some money. Phil made him hand him more- for being rude. Trevor flipped Phil’s stupid box that hung from his stupid belt.

  
The box flipped straight against his chest and the lollies spilled out.

  
Dan gave him some more money and Phil grinned up at him. Dan laughed and took a small toffee from him.  
Phil was serious with his business.

  
After the weekend, he had more sweets.

  
He went up to people, mouthing ‘candy?’

  
Carrie bought most of it- Trevor called her fat and Phil swatted his hand away when he tried to grab the gummy bears.  
He pointed a finger at Trevor, as if to say ‘no more candy for you!’

  
Dan found it strangely cute.

  
Especially when Phil pouted angrily almost.

  
Phil offered Dan a lot of candy- not that Dan noticed.

  
Sometimes in class, when Mrs Stephan had his back facing his students, Phil would hold out some toffees- mostly because Dan always went fro the toffees.

  
Dan took three and paid Phil half it’s worth.

  
Phil frowned at his money and ripped out a page, scribbling out a- peculiarly neat- note.

  
He gave it to Dan who nearly laughed at how polite the five sentences were.

  
Dan told him he didn’t have money. He took out the pounds from his wallet and showed Phil how ‘empty’ his wallet is.  
Phil bought it and waved him away, in understanding.

  
Phil caught Dan giving Chris the same pound he had hidden from Phil.

  
Phil marched up to the taller boy and stomped his foot on the hard ground. He crossed his arms, then he uncrossed it and pointed at the money.

  
“Holy fuck, I’m intimidated.” Chris said, cautious of Phil’s flying hands. He ended up giving Phil the money and Dan huffed.  
Phil grinned happily and gave Chris a ‘free’ jellybean. He scowled at Dan and sauntered away.

  
Chris ended up giving Dan the jellybean- only because he didn’t like black.

  
No one bought anything from Phil on Thursday.

  
Phil frowned. Maybe his prices were too high?

  
He walked past the store room- only to be interrupted by a loud moan.

  
He gasped.

  
His hand covered his mouth.

  
He shook such dirty thoughts away- maybe someone was trying to lift weights in private?

  
The door opened and Dan stumbled out, hair clinging to his forehead and cheeks ruby red.

  
Phil tried to turn and walk away- he turned the wrong way and walked into a locker.

  
He fumbled with his glasses and stole a glance at Dan- he didn’t look embarrassed at all.

  
He looked amused.

  
Phil opened his mouth- as if to say something. No sound came out.

  
He wish he could explain.

  
Dan raised an eyebrow and picked a caramel toffee on his way out. Phil was staring at him.

  
Dan turned to look over his shoulder and he winked.

  
Phil gasped, a hand coming to cover his mouth.

  
He could hear Howell’s laughter echoing off the lockers.

  
It took him a while to realise that he didn’t pay at all.

  
Phil avoided Dan’s stare- not that Dan stared at him, the boy didn’t even look at Phil.

  
Phil sometimes wished Dan would look at him, so he could avoid it purposely.

  
Maybe someone heard his wish.

  
They were watching a documentary in Science. Phil sat behind Dan, to the left slightly.

  
Dan turned around to fetch his phone from his bag. Dan looked up to see Phil staring at him, almost intensely.  
Dan smirked and Phil gasped.

  
Phil ‘avoided’ his stare but he wished he didn’t blush so much.

  
Phil squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to be caught staring. He opened his eyes, to see a confused (and intrigued) Dan Howell.  
Dan smirked again and a wink followed.

  
Phil nearly jumped back- he nearly fell off his chair and Jenna hissed at him to be quiet. Phil’s eyes widened and he averted his stare.

  
On a warmer day, Phil had sold 16 sweets.

  
Louise pinched Phil’s cheek when he offered some gum.

  
That’s when business really rolled in.

  
Gum.

  
He was nearly finished by the end of the day.

  
It was lunch and he walked around with the sweets.

  
“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Alfie asked. Phil raised an eyebrow.

  
“Shut up, be nice, the mute doesn’t have friends.” Zoe said, shoving his shoulder. She looked at Phil and apologised on Alfie’s behalf.

Phil tilted his head but shrugged. Zoe took some gum and paid him accordingly.

  
Phil found Dan leaned up against the side of the building, earphones plugged in.

  
Phil stopped short, not knowing what to do.

  
Dan smirked and Phil frowned- is that all the boy could do?

  
He walked towards Phil’s upgraded box- he stuck a bunch of horse stickers and added glitter. Phil took some gum and held it out- that was the most popular choice that afternoon.

  
Dan picked up a lollipop. He peeled off the wrapped and he slowly balanced it on his lips.

  
Maybe he was purposely doing it in slow motion. Maybe Phil’s brain was delaying everything- gosh, was it really this hot here?  
Phil watched the lolly shift as Dan slowly smirked.

  
Dan licked his lips and Phil gulped, noticing just how plump his bottom lip looked- how shiny and kissable it looked.  
Maybe Phil was leaning in, absentmindedly. Dan chuckled lightly and slid the lolly out, making a loud ‘popping’ noise. He left without paying.

  
Phil stumbled forward the second he left.

  
And maybe Dan was flirting with him because he winked at him every time he caught Phil staring.

  
Phil made sure to get extra gum after the holiday (and extra lollipops).

  
Phil offered some to Dan, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

  
Dan grinned, finding Phil’s nervous yet interested eyes glaze over him.

  
He took the last bit of liquorice. He had the tip between his teeth before sliding it in his mouth.

  
Phil gasped and Dan narrowed his eyes.

  
And Dan’s never spoken a word to Phil before he smoothly walked away.

  
Phil wasn’t mad at all, when he left without money in his sweaty hands.

  
Dan did talk to him- only because he was defending Phil.

  
They had a new teacher, Mrs Lawrence, she was oblivious to Phil’s muteness.

  
“Speak!” She yelled. She had him cornered by the lockers, his box of lollies stripped away from him. Toffee and gummy bears littered the ground.

  
Phil shrunk in his spot.

  
“Why would you parade around selling lollies? That’s not allowed, now is it?” Phil shook his head, hurriedly.  
“Not talking when spoken to is just as rude.” She barked, “Speak up!”

  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dan exhaled. He happened to be walking around the halls, lolly-less. “He’s mute, what the fuck do you expect? You’ve scared him enough.”

  
Phil turned to Dan, frowning, as if to say ‘I’m not scared!’

  
Mrs Lawrence’s eyes widened.

  
“Mute? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I’m sorry, you can keep your, um, box.” She said, handing him the crate half full of lollies.  
Phil gave a curt nod before she disappeared.

  
Dan cackled lightly.

  
“The fuck was her problem?” Dan commented. He looked at Phil who looked quite shaken.

  
“What’s wrong?” Dan questioned. Phil looked down at his feet, looking worn down. “What? _Tell me_.”

  
Phil’s head snapped up, angrily meeting Dan’s gaze. Dan gasped, covering his mouth.

  
“I’m so sorry-“

  
Phil abandoned his crate of sweets and ran off, clutching his throat. Oh how he wished he could speak.  
Phil quit his business the next day.

  
He walked around without his box.

  
Trevor asked where his daily dose of gum was.

  
Phil signed it was ‘up his ass’ except no one really knew what he was saying with his hands.

  
Trevor took a step back, slightly intimidated by Phil’s rapid movements.

  
Phil tried to be angry the whole day. He had Mrs Lawrence for English. She asked him to read out loud before remembering and shutting up.

  
Dan scowled at her.

  
She was surprisingly strict, no one could leave their seat without her permission. Dan tried to get a tissue but she yelled at him to the point where he scurried back, tissue-less.

  
“Can I go to the trash can?” Dan asked, throwing an arm up to catch her attention.

  
“Why?”

  
“To use it?”

  
“Enough with the attitude, go.” She barked and he walked to the bin. He ruffled Phil’s hair on his way to the bin. Phil huffed, pouting up at him. Dan snickered and as he was going back to his seat, he flicked Phil’s pouted bottom lip.  
He heard Phil gasp and he bit his own bottom lip.

  
Due to popular demand, Phil’s candy business was running again.

  
Actually, it was only continuing because Dan had whispered how he missed Phil’s lollipops in Phil’s ear when he was sitting by the library.

  
Dan took a toffee again. He popped it on his tongue, making sure Lester was watching.

  
And boy, was Phil watching.

  
He didn’t blink, his blue eyes were stuck on Dan’s flavoured mouth.  
Phil gulped, harshly.

  
“You ok Phil? Looking a bit red, there.” Dan said.

  
Phil hurried away.

  
Phil admittedly did want to kiss Dan.

  
Run his tongue over his toffee flavoured mouth.

  
Pull at his lollipop bottom lip.

Phil was chewing on pink gum while he paraded around with lollipops and purple liquorice.

Dan was there, he was always _there._

Phil stopped in front of him- he didn't know why he did that every time. Maybe he was always waiting for Dan to lick the lollipop in slow motion. Maybe he was waiting for him to swirl the toffee around with his tongue.

He didn't get anything, instead he asked Phil where the gum had went. Phil rolled his eyes and pointed to his mouth, sassily almost.

Dan arched an eyebrow and Phil tensed up because fuck, Dan _was_ hot.

Phil blew a bubble as he waited for Dan to choose, Dan always picked something- he was Phil's best customer. He was also the worst since he never paid.

Dan hesitated before leaning over and tilting Phil's head up with a hooked finger. He bit the big, pastel bubble Phil was blowing. His teeth sunk in and Phil gasped, a bit too loud.

Dan tore the soft gum away from Phil's mouth, chewing it as if it was his own.

He laughed at Phil's stupefied stare, he pinched Phil's flushed cheeks.

Phil had to go sit down because everything was overwhelming. 

And by everything, he meant Dan Howell.

It took him a while to get over that, it took him even longer to control his flushed cheeks. He had to run away from Dan sometimes.

Still, he had bubblegum between his lips, in case Dan wanted to try that again- except this time he was prepared.

At the end of the week, Phil was sat on the ground, counting his money. 

He had managed to sell three boxes but he got a third of it's worth.

He stared at the short amount of money in his hands, frowning. It didn't add up.

He frowned, realising that the only person who took candy from him was Dan- the same Dan who paid with seductive looks and lip bites.

Phil sighed, he shoved the money in his little bank and went home. He'll confront Dan the next week.

He spent the weekend writing out a whole letter yelling at Dan. His brother made fun of him, thinking it was a love letter. Phil found that ironic.

He had marched up to Dan the next morning and he had shoved the neatly folded letter into his face. The bell rang so Phil couldn't watch him read it and apologise.

He left to English and Dan chuckled at how Phil used three exclamation marks in a row and how he drew angry faces at the end of some sentences.

Fuck, Phil was so cute.

And Dan found him by the hall with his candy and mints.

"Hey." He greeted Phil, placing a hand on his shoulder. Phil whipped around, candy spilling everywhere. "I read the letter." Dan chuckled.

Phil straightened up. He tried to cross his arms but the box was in his way. Dan was grinning as Phil placed the box down. He crossed his arms, glaring up at Dan.

Dan took a step closer, the box failed to separate them. Phil's breathing stuttered and he _hated_ how Dan noticed.

And Dan took another step closer, slightly surprised that Phil didn't step back.

"You seemed pretty upset, in the letter." Dan whispered. Phil shivered. He tried to nod, he just couldn't.

"I mean." Dan started, "I would pay you but I'm broke as fuck." He chuckled and shit, his harsh chuckled vibrated in Phil's soul and ear.

Phil gulped.

"Maybe we can arrange...other things?" Dan suggested and took another step forward until they were pressed together. Phil had to hold onto the front of Dan's shirt, to balance himself.

Phil's eyes were wide and he parted his mouth to say something. Dan chuckled.

"I'm kidding, you're too cute for this. I'll have the money by Friday, that sound good?" Dan asked and Phil frowned because _no_. That didn't sound good at all.

He nodded instead, pouting slightly. He was ready for Dan to make a move but no, he was too _cute_ for someone like _Dan_.

That's a stupid rule.

Dan chuckled lightly and ran his thumb down Phil's bottom lip, watching it flick back to place when he let go.

Phil was slightly irritated the whole day.

_You're too cute for this._

What if he didn't want to be _too cute_? What if he wanted to be a sexy beast who left purple hickeys and bruises on thighs?

He couldn't do that, Dan was right.

There was a rugby game on Wednesday. The school had rushed up to the stadium to watch their players try to honour their school.

Phil didn't have the slightest clue about sports but hey, he had a big crowd- he could sell some stuff.

He ended up selling everything in the first half an hour. Dan didn't take anything because he wasn't there. Phil cheered when everyone did, his eyes flew to the railings to see a familiar brunette leaning down to talk to the cheerleader.

And Phil could see how her cheeks were coated with a red blush and how Dan's lips quirked up in the familiar smirk he used on Phil.

Phil could see her twirling her black hair and swatting at Dan's arm, playfully. Phil could see her feeling up Dan's arm.

They kissed and Phil was jealous.

He wished he could clear his throat and yell at him but he couldn't. He also didn't have the courage to interrupt them.

Dan eventually went up for a toffee and Phil nearly gave one to him.

"This is strawberry right? Bethany says she likes strawberry." Dan gestured to the cheerleader. Phil swatted his hand, he dropped th two lollies and Phil left.

And Phil should've gotten used to that because that's what Dan did. He was a shameless slut, he'd do anyone.

Except Phil.

That annoyed Phil a lot so on Friday, he had his hair swept back and the first three buttons on his shirt was undone. He spritzed himself in his dad's cologne.

He would've slipped on his contacts but he had gotten them recently and it took him forever to stick one in. He was already late to school.

He purposely ignored Dan, his head was held up high and he walked around with fake confidence. 

Dan was watching he was sure. He could feel his stare. He turned around to check if Dan even noticed. Dan was leaned against the locker, chatting up Jason.

Phil huffed.

Dan noticed him by the end of the day when he was handing Phil his money.

"Your hair looks nice like that." Dan said, tucking the money in Phil's front pocket.

Phil beamed. Dan chuckled.

"Cutie."

And that was it, Phil growled and narrowed his eyes, as if it to say ' _no, I'm not cute at all_.'

And Dan couldn't say anything because Phil had shoved him into the lockers and he was hooking his mouth around Dan's. 

Dan's kissed many people but Phil- he's never been so stumped and shocked and surprised.

Phil's fingers were in his hair, _tugging_. Phil's teeth were clamped between Dan's bottom lip, _biting_.

Dan gasped and Phil slipped his tongue in. Dan moaned, loudly.

Phil groaned too but no sound came out. He hurriedly moved his lips down, tugging at Dan's neck with his teeth. His lips moved fast, his tongue swirled, his teeth scraped.

That's when Phil's eyes snapped open and he took five steps back, looking apologetic.

And Phil wasn't cute _at all_. He was fucking hot and Dan was so angry at himself for brushing the boy away.

Phil's glasses were wonky from that, his lips red, shiny and _swollen_. His cheeks were blushed pink and his hair ruffled.

Then he ran away.

Phil was back to his innocent, cute self the next week. He honestly couldn't believe he made out with Dan. 

Seeing the purple bruises on Dan's neck proved him wrong and he gasped.

Dan's eyes were wide too and for the first time, it was him who was speechless.

Phil offered him some toffee and his eyes flickered down to the hickey. Dan smiled.

"Quite impressive, really." Dan said, "Didn't think you had that in you."

Phil stroked the bruise.

And at the end Dan asked if they could do that again.

Phil grinned, he felt proud.

Dan Howell was asking for more.

Dan Howell was begging for more the next week.

And the week after and at one point, he had his legs wrapped around Phil's neck as Phil sucked hickeys on his inner thigh.

And he wasn't that innocent, Phil Lester, but he was naive.

Incredibly naive and _stupid_.

Because by the end of the week, Dan had a blonde hanging off his arm and he had his lips on her neck.

And Phil stared.

And he continued to stare because she was still on his arm after school.

Phil thought he was special.

Surely Dan felt something? He always came back for more, Dan Howell doesn't beg, he doesn't pine after one person for months.

Phil felt betrayed. He didn't have the energy to sell candy, he didn't have the energy to do anything.

Instead of lingering with Louise after school, he went straight home.

Instead of flirting with Dan, he went straight to class.

Dan eventually offered him some toffee.

"Why're you ignoring me?" Dan asked and Phil's eyes blew wide. How was Dan oblivious?

' _You know why_.' Phil signed and Dan frowned, not understanding.

"What?" He asked and Phil scowled, crossing his arms.

"Well whatever I did, I'm sorry." Dan sighed. He hesitated before shakily signing the two words. 

' _I'm sorry_ ,' his hands gestured out for Phil. "I learnt that for you."

Phil was touched but he shouldn't be.

Dan shouldn't mean anything to him because, _clearly_ , Phil didn't mean much to Dan.

Phil tried to leave but Dan grabbed his wrist.

"No, tell me what's wrong. Write it for me, sign it, I don't care- I want to know." Dan said, almost desperately.

Phil stomped his foot down- it was the only way he expressed anger. This time, it wasn't cute. He didn't have his soft pout and mock angry eyes.

He had a vicious scowl and angered eyes.

The blonde Dan's been with joined the empty class. Dan looked at her, slightly annoyed. 

"What?" He asked.

"You said to meet in the store room but you weren't there." She said and Phil was fuming. He pointed his finger at her. He marched up to her face, stomping with his fingers balled up into fists.

"What the fuck? Are you threatening me or something?" She asked, barking out a harsh laugh. She turned to Dan, as if Phil's existence didn't matter. "Is the fucking mute threatening me?"

Dan didn't laugh. It was clear now. Phil took a step back.

"You can go mime someplace else, bye." She said, moving away. Phil gasped and turned to Dan who looked apologetic.

Phil wanted to yell at him, he couldn't. He opened his mouth, as if to yell.

He didn't say anything, like usual. He gave Dan a look and Dan couldn't describe the look but it made him feel sad and guilty and _horrible_.

He left.

"Phil, wait! No, I'm sorry I- shit, fuck, I fucking hate myself." Dan swore. The blonde frowned.

"Aw, here, I'll make you feel better."

Dan left her for Phil who was walking down the hall, head down low. Dan ran to catch up with him.

"Phil." He wheezed. Phil looked away and Dan cupped his chin, turning his head to face him. "Listen to me."

Phil did, mostly because he was confused and curious.

"I- this is my lifestyle." Dan said, "I'm a fucking slut, you know that."

Phil didn't say anything.

"And- and yeah, I've spent months shamelessly flirting with you even though I don't- I don't typically do that. And I've taken your lollies because I wanted your attention and I didn't even have sexual thoughts around you because you're just pleasing to the eye. And I didn't want to ruin that."

Phil stared at him, as if to say 'what's your point?'

"And I never really thought you genuinely liked me, I mean, I'm Dan Howell- easiest guy to fuck. I thought maybe you wanted that- a good fuck and-I don't fucking know, Phil. You're- you're so confusing! I hate it! You're this innocent idiot who sells lollies but you're also a sexy demon who's strangely good with their mouth." Dan sighed, pacing around.

Phil continued to stare at him.

"And I didn't expect you to get angry at me for trying to move on. Because, fuck, Phil, you're a blessing and I don't want you wasting your time on me."

Phil pushed at Dan's chest, not angrily. He wrapped up Dan in a hug and he kissed his cheek.

And Phil sighed because God, Dan was stupid and pretty and absolutely tiring.

 _'I like you,_ ' Phil signed at one point and Dan gasped. He learnt that for Phil too, he was planning on using it, probably.

He repeated the gesture and Phil smiled.

"I'm sorry, again, I honestly didn't think you liked me enough to want mor-"

Phil smacked his chest before giving him a look that told Dan how stupid he is.

Dan sighed and he wrapped an arm around Phil, for another hug.

And Dan planned on lingering with Phil until the mute got bored.

Thing is, Phil never really got bored.


End file.
